Coherent resonance Raman spectroscopy will be applied to problems in clinical and biochemical analysis. We plan to establish conditions for techniques for measurement of catecholamines, indoles, and bile acids and to continue investigations of anthracycline-DNA complexes. Because the instrumentation for coherent anti-Stokes Raman spectroscopy (CARS) is now reasonably well-developed and the phenomena are well understood, we will use CARS to establish suitable experimental conditions. However, CARS detection limits are too high for many analytical applications. Therefore, we will continue development for newer coherent Raman techniques, which offer lower detection limits. We plan to devote primary attention to coherent processes related to the inverse Raman effect, which do not have any non-resonant background, and should prove capable of detection limits equal to or lower than those obtained by spontaneous resonance Raman, but without fluorescence interference.